fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoldering Resistance/Script
Chapter 15: Smoldering Resistance Opening *'Chrom:' At last, Valm Harbor. Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll— Huh? What's that? *'Frederick:' An altercation? That woman—the Valmese dogs are running her down. *'Chrom:' Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on! Battle Begins *'Say'ri:' *Huff, huff* Who is that? ...The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed! *'Valmese:' Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered! *'Say'ri:' Confound these wretched imperials! *'Valmese:' Don't let 'er get away! (Cursor points to Say'ri) *'Chrom:' Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman. (Cursor points to houses) *'Chrom:' If possible, we should also visit the homes here to see how the people fare. During Battle Chrom Talks to Say'ri *'Say'ri:' Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude! *'Chrom:' You know of our cause? *'Say'ri:' Of course! I would speak with you more—but first, perhaps... *'Chrom:' ...Ah, yes. Time enough for that once the fighting is finished. Visiting east village *'Old Villager:' Yes? Helping Say'ri, are you? Good, good! We need such bravery in these times. Here now, sell this at market and use the funds to arm your forces. I'd rather see you put it to use than have that tyrant steal it. Visiting 2nd village from the east *'Maiden:' There's no standing against the emperor! All who question him are slain on the spot. I am a refugee here... The dastard razed my entire village just for sport! If you truly mean to fight him, I'd have you take this. You can use it to heal the wounds of comrades from afar. Visiting 3rd village from the east *'Villager:' Oh, well, you don't look imperial, do ya! Care for a wee bit o' gossip? I hear tell of resistance movements all across the continent. Each one strivin' to end Walhart's cruel tyranny...but they're divided. Scattered. They say a beautiful swordmistress is tryin' to unite 'em! Cor blimey! Now, I've never even seen me this lady, but I wish to help her all the same. Should you find her, ask that she read this. It'll make her even keener with a blade! Visiting west village *'Elder:' (psst! Talk quietly now! The Conqueror has ears everywhere...Between us...I support the Resistance and all, but I'm not about to stand against him. If his men even knew I talked to you, they'd slice me open and wear me like a jacket! ...Er, but good luck to you, though!) ...... (Oh, fine. Here. Take this. Just don't tell anyone I helped you!) Engaging Farber *'Farber:' Long live the emperor! Death to all who oppose him! (with any unit) *'Farber:' I may fall...but we are legion... You cannot stop...the Conqueror... (upon death) After Battle *'Say'ri:' Mercy, friends! The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance. *'Chrom:' So there is an organized resistance? *'Say'ri:' Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm. *'Chrom:' I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters... *'Say'ri:' He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a veritable threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together. *'Flavia:' What's stopping you? *'Say'ri:' Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom, but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness. *'Flavia:' I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then? *'Say'ri:' Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success. I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart. *'Basilio:' Why does he support the empire? *'Say'ri:' Would that I knew, good sir. Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Walhart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite. *'Lissa:' Um, Chrom? Did she just say he has a MILLION soldiers? *'Say'ri:' Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?! You stopped a thousand of their ships, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you! *'Frederick:' Milord? *'Chrom:' This is no easy thing you ask of me. I have my own causes: a halidom to save and a future to win. *'Lucina:' ...... *'Chrom:' I know a great battle has been foretold, but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own. And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be. Now. What will it take to unite your people? *'Say'ri:' Well, I do have one idea... After Save Screen *'Say'ri:' Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed... *'Robin:' The Resistance could unite around her. Where is the Voice being held? *'Say'ri:' There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. She is confined there. *'Chrom:' Then we have our plan. Let's get to it! Category:Game ScriptCategory:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts